


it’s just a moment he said, we die every night

by gloucester



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, and the stark storyline goes according to how everyone thought it would, extra credit if you know which poem the title is from, for now!, i do not know where im going with this, ned just doesn’t realize cerseis kids aren’t baratheons, oh i forgot to say the premise, so renley and stannis still challenge joffrey but ned lives, the last fic i wrote was fucking band fic from 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloucester/pseuds/gloucester
Summary: An indescribable feeling washed over her, lodging itself deep below her heart, between her ribs. This must be happiness, Sansa thought.Sansa marries Joffrey and lives happily ever after. Everything is fine, until it isn't.
Relationships: Jeyne Poole/Sansa Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, not actually!! but they do get married and i thought i ought to tag it
Kudos: 1





	it’s just a moment he said, we die every night

And the surprising thing was that everything went perfectly. Throughout all of the wedding arrangements, even during the ceremony itself, Sansa had had the strangest feeling that something awful was going to happen. Every day leading up to the wedding she had awoken with a heavy feeling in her gut, and when she smiled and giggled with all her friends about Joffrey she had the worrisome impression that some part of her words rang false. Even as she walked to the sept, her father’s hand holding her steady, she couldn’t help but worry that some monster would attack her on the way.  
But marrying her king had been the only thing that she had wanted for so much time: it was natural that she should worry. She had only to think of him, waiting there for her, golden and brilliant and smiling and handsome, and all her fears were assuaged.  
She stood in front of him, now. All of her friends and her family, her mother and father and brothers, and even Arya, her sister, who seemed to be in agonizing pain from the Southron dress that Sansa and her mother had her to wear, were there, all except for her half-brother, Jon.

And there was nothing to fear anymore: everything was as perfect that it could possibly be. She knew that she looked beautiful. Jory had told her so when he came to escort her to her father - he had picked her up and spun her around, and said that she was the most beautiful girl who had ever lived, and she had had to remind him that she wasn’t a girl anymore, but he wasn’t wrong. Her dress was cloth-of-gold, with rubies and other jewels sewn in, and the the Queen herself had arranged the plaiting of her hair. Her sleeves brushed the floor. She had asked that they be embroidered with the roses that Joffrey had sent to her one night, but there hadn’t been time.  
Cries from the common folk sprung up again, and she and Joff locked eyes. Sansa smiled as widely as she possibly could.

Happiness made her dizzy. If someone had asked her, years later, to name any moment that had passed during her wedding she would have been at a loss to say; the only definite recollection she had was the exchange of her maiden cloak, white and grey, for the greatcloak that had once been the Queen’s on her own cloaking. It was heavy, and for a moment Sansa couldn’t catch her breath with the weight of the cloak, but Joffrey’s touch was tender as he pressed his body against hers to clasp it.  
“With this kiss I pledge my love”, he’d shouted then, his voice ringing out for all to hear as he settled his arm around her waist and pressed her closer to him.  
She had whispered her reply to him at first, before he frowned and she remembered that if they were the King and Queen their wedding couldn’t just commemorate their love, but had to be shared now with all the realm.  
“With this kiss I pledge my love”, she repeated, louder and more strongly. Joffrey smiled at her, and kissed her passionately. The crowd began to scream and cheer, the bells rang and the lights flashed, and Sansa Stark noticed none of it, too enamoured with love of her husband, her king.

**Author's Note:**

> that was so short ive forgotten how to write apparently also forgive me i was trying to capture sansa being in love with joffrey at the beginning it was so gross to write and also very heavy handed! but fun


End file.
